Reversible ratchet wrenches are well known in the art. Typically, such ratchet wrenches include a plug having a drive shaft formed on its lower end. A pawl having teeth in both ends is pivotably mounted to the plug. The pawls are mounted to engage ratchet teeth formed on the inner surface of a bore in the wrench handle into which the plug assembly is received. A pellet slideably mounted in a pivoting stem urges a first end of the pawl into engagement with the teeth of the ratchet, permitting the plug to rotate in only one direction. Upon actuation of a reversing knob, the stem and pellet pivot, causing the pawl to pivot, disengaging the first end of the pawl from the ratchet and urging the opposite end of the pawl into engagement with the ratchet, thereby permitting the plug to rotate only in the opposite direction.
One of the design requirements of these reversible ratchet wrenches is that the reversing knob be securely retained for rotational movement within a bore in the ratchet plug assembly. Prior art ratchet wrenches typically employ a separate circular clip for retaining the reversing knob within the ratchet plug. However, these designs suffer the disadvantages of the cost and inventory of an extra part, more difficult and time-consuming assembly, and assembly problems frequently resulting in jamming. To assemble such a reversing knob with a separate retaining clip, the clip must first be fed into the bore in the plug until it snaps into a retaining groove. The retaining clip must then be centered within the bore while the reversing knob is fed into the bore and through the clip. If the retaining clip is not perfectly centered within the retaining groove, the end of the reversing knob will force the clip out of the retaining groove, and the clip will jam between the knob and the wall of the bore below the retaining groove. In certain cases, the jamming may be so severe that it cannot be corrected, and the entire assembly will have to be discarded.
Thus, there is a need to provide a means for retaining a reversing knob within the bore of the plug of a reversible ratchet wrench which is easy to assemble and avoids the cost and problems associated with a separate retaining clip.